Inhuman Factors
Memory (*) Size: Micro A xeno can create Memories: small devices that contain instructions for building, repairing, and using Tech. A Memory follows special rules of its own (see Clarke's First Law), and may contain any Tech the creator currently has installed. Kaleidoscope Burst (**) Size: Mini Alternate Roll: Presence+Expression The kaleidoscope burst is a handy means of keeping beings distracted. As long as it functions, creatures that can see it take a -3 penalty to all actions, lose their Defense, and do not remember anything else. A character affected may attempt a non-penalized Composure+Supernatural Tolerance roll as an instant action to look away. This roll automatically succeeds if the character is attacked or otherwise placed in immediate danger. Line of Sight Several pieces of Inhuman Factors Tech require that a target be able to see the Tech used. For these purposes, the target must be paying attention to the Tech. Blind targets cannot be affected (though rumors exist of variants that operate on senses other than sight, or that use physical contact), and the Tech cannot work through recordings or broadcasts. However, the Tech affects any being that can see it rather than having a single target. Hologram Projector (***) Size: Small Alternate Roll: Manipulation+Expression A hologram projector creates an illusion that affects all five senses. This illusion is drawn directly from the user's imagination, and can be any living thing or inanimate object. Any creature perceiving the illusion may attempt a reflexive Wits+Composure+Supernatural Tolerance roll to defeat the hologram projector, and may repeat this roll whenever interacting with the illusion. If the target rolls more successes than the projector, she sees through the illusion. Neuralyzer (****) Size: Small Alternate Roll: Presence+Persuasion A neuralyzer creates a flash of light that disrupts long-term memory formation. Rather than successes determining the duration of the neuralyzer, each success prevents beings that see the neuralyzer from remembering one turn of recent events (backward from the neuralyzer's activation).On an exceptional success, the user may instead erase one fact learned in the current scene from the target's memory. The erasure happens at the end of the scene. Remote Interface Unit (*****) Size: Micro A xeno may need to control a human being for any of a number of reasons: infiltration, as a scout, or to further a Plan. The xeno uses a Remote Interface Unit: a device similar to a joy buzzer, with the following changes: A remote interface unit does not have any effect if its attack roll scores a regular success. If the attack roll is an exceptional success, the xeno may at any time (even after the Remote Interface Unit's duration expires) begin an extended Alienation roll opposed by the target's Resolve+Composure, with each roll taking one minute. Once the xeno has built up a number of successes equal to the target's Willpower+Supernatural Tolerance, the target immediately suffers the Possessed Condition (using the presence of the Remote Interface Unit as the necessary Open Condition), and the xeno suffers the Insensate Tilt for as long as the Condition lasts. Category:Not Written Category:Rules Information Category:Tech Category:Incomplete